harrypottercad3fandomcom-20200214-history
Noriko Sato
Noriko Sato is an Japanese Seeker, mentioned on Pottermore. About She is an japanese witch who played quidditch for her country on a professional level and got them to the 2014 Semi-Finals. Biography Kimiko was born in Japan sometime before 1997. Since in order to play for a national quidditch team, one must at least be seventeen years old. She most likely had a full magical education and excelled at quidditch from a young age. She was eventually chosen to play Seeker for the Japanese National Quidditch Team, during the 2014 Quidditch World Cup. In the Octo-Finals her team played against the Polish Team. She caught the Snitch in the 59th minute of this game. Beating her opposing Seeker Wladyslaw Wolfke to it, with mere seconds to spare. In the Quarter-Finals they played against the Nigerian Team, she managed to secure her team's win by catching the snitch from among them as they were distracted by their Seeker Samuel Equiano plummeting to the ground after the tail of his broomstick was smashed apart by a Bludger. In the Semi-Finals they faced off against the Bulgarian Team. While her opposing Seeker Viktor Krum was in hot pursuit of the snitch, his team mate Boris Vulchanov used his body to protect him from an incoming Bludger and was knocked off his broom, she then abandoned her pursuit of the Snitch and saved Vulchanov instead. Seeing this happen Krum let the Snitch get away. Then when it appeared again, he succeeded in driving her away from it, for if he had caught the Snitch at this moment his team would still have lost. Finally in the tenth hour of the match, Krum caught the Snitch after distracting her with some amazing divisionary flying. Having lost the semi-finals they went on to play a third place match with the American Team. During this match she pulled off a spectaculair dive that took her through Chasers and Bludgers in order to catch the Snitch which was hovering below Mercy Wardwell's heel. Physical Appearance In this depiction created by myself she has short red hair, green eyes and yellow skin. It was created with Azalea's Dress Up Dolls, for I am not an artist. Battles and Competitions She competed in the 2014 Quidditch World Cup bringing them to victory in both the Octo and Quarter Finals and in the third place match as well. Quotes *''Then came a triple display of sportsmanship that nobody who witnessed it will soon forget. With Bludgers still flying like cannonballs, Vulchanov deliberately interposed his body to protect teammate and Seeker Krum, who was in hot pursuit of the Snitch. Vulchanov was knocked out cold and fell from his broom, only to be caught and saved by Japanese Seeker Noriko Sato. Seeing that Sato was unable to pursue the Snitch, Krum pulled up and did not capitalise on his momentary advantage. Krum, Sato and Vulchanov (once revived) were given a standing ovation by all spectators as play resumed.'' Notes and References 1 Pottermore - Quidditch World Cup 2014 - Daily Prophet Reports Navigation Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Seekers Category:Japanese